The Torture
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Jason confesses to killing AJ and Sam is less then happy. Now trying to live without him Sam makes a new friend who slowly mends her broken heart.
1. Broken

_**The Torture **_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Summary: Jason confesses to killing AJ and Sam is less then happy. Now trying to live without him Sam makes a new friend who slowly mends her broken heart. **_

After taking with Carly Sam was sure what Jason had gone to do. She was angry at him for not telling her, for leaving the way he had. She couldn't just sit at the penthouse without being sure, she grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

As soon as she entered the PCPD she saw Sonny looking toward the interrogation room. "Sonny tell me it's not true." She said once she walked up to him. "Tell you didn't order Jason to confess to killing AJ." She demanded.

"I didn't. Jason beat me to it, I was coming to confess." Sonny explained.

Sam felt her heart sink, Jason gave up everything to save Carly and Sonny. She couldn't help but wonder why Jason couldn't just let Sonny take the fall this time but she understood that wasn't in Jason's nature. She walked away from Sonny and neared the room.

Sam and Jason locked eyes for a moment, a silent goodbye before she turned away and left the station.

Tears ran down her face as she walked the empty streets, she didn't know what to do now. Sam couldn't bring herself to go home because the fact Jason was gone would stare her in the face making the pain worse. She just wanted more then anything for this mess to be over and Jason to be home.

It seemed like everything lately was about Michael's problems and Carly's. Sam didn't complain because Jason was doing what he had to do. Just a few hours before when they were in each others arms Sam thought it was over and they could be together again. But no the problems just got worse.

She ended up at the Haunted Star, without much thought Sam walked inside.

Lucky tossed back another shot with his father and glanced at the door. He watched Sam McCall enter and take a seat at one of the booths. The look on her face told him she was having a bad night.

"How's it going with Elizabeth?" Luke asked to take Lucky's attention of the pretty brunette. "I heard you were together again."

"Yeah we're together and it's going great." Lucky answered as he tried to think back to the last time he saw Liz where he didn't have to do with something else. He enjoyed their time together but he wasn't sure if they were in a real relationship.

"Wonder what's got her down." Luke said motioning to Sam before he swallowed another shot.

Lucky didn't look at her this time. "Morgan probably did something." Was his first thought.

"Men like me, Morgan, Sonny, we're not meant to hold onto love." Luke said as he eyes landed on Skye with Lorenzo once more. "Business always comes first not love, women hate that."

"That's because you choose not to put them first dad. If you want Skye just go talk to her, say you're sorry." Lucky said looking down at his drink, he decided to skip this one.

"Nah." Luke said to that nonsense. "The way you were staring at McCall it seems I've missed something, have I missed something?" he wanted to know.

Lucky shook his head at his father who was becoming awfully drunk. "You haven't missed a thing dad because there's nothing to miss." He answered. He and Sam walked once or twice the last time was trying to get her to convince Jason not to kill Luke. It was always business, he really don't know anything about Sam.

"You sound pissed about hat fact cowboy." Luke said as he downed his next shot.

"Why don't we call it a night dad?" Lucky asked.

"Are you saying I've drunk too much? Hell no."

Lucky smiled as he stood from his seat, it was good to see his father wouldn't ever change. "I'm heading home, get some rest dad." He left his father, as he walked closer to the door he saw Sam had left. When he reached outside he saw where she ended up. She was hidden away from the crowd with her head down. "Sam are you okay?"

She looked up at the sound of her voice and saw Lucky coming her way. "Jason confessed to killing AJ." She blurted out because of the sneer need to tell someone. "I'm sorry for just---"

"It's ok, I knew something was bothering you. I saw you inside before." Lucky explained.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Sam asked a little embarrassed as she raked her hair back.

"It's okay Sam."

The softness in his voice caused Sam to meet his eyes. "No it's not." She whispered. "It's unfair he didn't even---"

"Consider he'd be breaking your heart?"

"Yes! No. I understand he needs to protect his family but he didn't even tell me about it first. I went to the PCPD and I knew what he did, I went to talk to him but I walked away. I walked away what kind of person does that make me? I should be there for him." Sam expressed. She didn't mean to tell this all to a stranger but she needed to talk with someone and Lucky cared enough to ask how she felt.

"Don't beat yourself up Sam you have every right to be upset. You should be there for him but it goes both ways. Right now no one is there for you." Lucky pointed out. It upset him to see the pain across her face and the tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to take you somewhere?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I have no where to go." Sam sadly admitted.

"Want to go to Kelly's and get some coffee?" Lucky asked, he didn't want to leave her alone in the state she was in.

Sam looked at Lucky again and thought about his proposal. "Yeah coffee sounds good."

Isabelle A.


	2. Hear me

_**The Torture**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Jason had spent a couple of hours talking with Sam at Kelly's; he wanted to take her mind off the pain she was dealing with. But when they parted ways he wasn't sure if he had helped her at all.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it was nearly two in the morning. But he couldn't sleep all he could do was lay there and think. Think about his own sad life, things were going nice with Elizabeth but that was it, he had no real home no job, nothing to call his.

As Lucky's thought's went back to the fact it was two in the morning he heard a thump coming from downstairs. He really wouldn't be able to sleep now until he checked it out. He rose from the bed and quietly tip toed down the stairs case, his eyes alert.

Nothing seemed out of place but just as Lucky turned to head back to his room, he heard the thump again. The sound led him closer to the door; he looked but still saw nothing. "Great Spencer now you're going crazy." He said resting his hands on his hips and took another look around. His eyes landed on one of the booths, he walked over to it knowing there was no danger.

He bent down and whispered. "Wake up Sam." He brushed the hair away from her face as she opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go home." Sam answered.

"How did you get in?" He asked now because he had made sure to lock everything up.

"I'm good at picking locks." Sam admitted with a small smile as she sat up. "Now I'm busted." She said as he eyes landed on him.

"I heard a sound, your feet here hitting the wall. I was awake so I came down to check it out." Lucky explained. "If you didn't want to go home why didn't you say anything?" he wanted to know.

"Because you listened to me whine for hours without complaining, I didn't want to add to that. I'm sure I'm making you sick by now." Sam said. Lucky was such a nice guy but it was unfair for her to just lay her problems on him.

"You're not making me sick." Lucky said as he stood up. "Come on." He extended his hand to Sam and helped her up. "If we stay down here we'll wake everyone up." He explained as he led her up to his room.

"You really don't have to go out of your way for me." Sam said as she watched him close the door. But a part of Sam was glad Lucky wanted to help and hear her, that's what she wanted, was for someone to listen to her.

Have a seat." Lucky said motioning to the bed as he sat in an empty chair. "Tomorrow if you want I'll talk to Bobbie and get you a room here until you can go home." He offered.

"I don't know if I can ever go back there. It reminds me of everything Jason and I were and what we could've been. Now it all feels like lies when I think back to those times he promised he'd always be there and when he said he loved me." Sam said as she felt the pain sharpen again. She just wanted to stop thinking about it but every time she tried it got worse.

"Sam I don't doubt Jason loves you so you shouldn't either." Lucky said, he wasn't a fan of Jason's but he knew when he loved someone he truly loved them.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Sam groaned as she lay back against the bed. She was so tired that all her thoughts ran together.

Lucky knew she was asleep and that's what she needed so relax. He stood from the chair and placed a blanket over her. They didn't really know each other but he was hoping to change that. He wanted to help her in any way he could.

The next morning Lucky's eyes opened when there was a knock on the door, he was glad he locked it last night since he wasn't alone. As he stood from the floor his body ached all over. Sam sat up in the bed and looked at him as he walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me."

Lucky felt his eyes get wider at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. Sam's eyes got wide as well before she jumped from the bed and hid. Lucky opened the door and smiled at his somewhat girlfriend. "Hey." He said before lightly kissing her on the lips.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Elizabeth asked worried she had.

"No it's fine, what's up?" Lucky asked wondering why she was there so early.

"I just wanted to come and say sorry in person. I have to cancel tonight, work calls." Elizabeth said with a slight frown, it seems all she did with Lucky was cancel dates.

"It's ok really and kind of good because I have something to take care of today." Lucky explained.

"Like what?" Elizabeth glad asked, glad to hear Lucky was doing something.

"I don't want to say yet, I don't want to jinx it."

"Ok well I hope whatever it is works out for you. I have to get going, I'll call you later." Elizabeth said before kissing him goodbye and leaving.

Lucky closed the door and locked it once more. "Thanks." He said to Sam once she came out the closet.

"It's the least I could do. I know it wouldn't have been easy explaining why I was here." Sam said as she crossed her arms. "Sorry for taking your bed."

"It's ok the floor is more comfortable then its given credit for." Lucky joked, glad to see the little smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for all your help but I should go and let you get on with your life." Sam said and with each word she got closer to the door.

"Sam---" Lucky called out but she left anyway.

Isabelle A.


End file.
